Enkindle
by Shirahoshi
Summary: ThorAU - With the Shifters now acknowledged citizens of Asgard, all should be well and good. Except, not everyone is happy about it, and Thor finds his brother drifting away once more in chase of what might be long lost. /Takes place after Moonturn./
1. Chapter 1

The kingdom, to Thor's surprise, quickly accustomed to the new situation concerning the werewolves.

No longer were they shunned and forced to live in the outskirts of cities in self-made shackles, hiding between the humans, supressing what they are. They were full-fledged members of society as the people realised that they are just as sentient creatures as they are and that the only difference was that humans got the better eyesight and they got to _poof_ into four legged beings.

Not that everyone was happy with this progress. There were those who thought that even if the wolves were allowed to live, they should do so in cages. More radical groups still put their vote on total annihilation.

But as Loki informed him, the same was the case among his kind. They believed those who accepted the King's Decree were traitors to their kind and allowed themselves to be happily domesticated by the humans.

However, he was still amazed by the progress as for what had been done during his leave. The war then had just been won, the new laws just implemented – although some people were _curiously_ quick about ensuring work possibilities for shifters, at which most old councillors looked at with distaste – and now he could barely recognise the kingdom he was the prince of.

The prince sighed as he ruffled the head of a little brown wolf, who turned into an equally brown frowning little girl.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Your father? He is a meanie!" That forced Thor to smile, as he pulled out a robe from the wardrobe.

So ferocious, this little one, all three foot five inches of her.

"Not this time. Put up your arms."

"Why?"

"Becase you shouldn't be running around naked."

"Why?"

"Because you will be a proper lady some day. Proper ladies wear either fur _or_ clothing but they do not run around naked." _Usually_ , he added in his thoughts. She didn't need to know about _that_ yet.

"They don't? Why?"

"That's just... Not ladylike." Thor was starting to panic. He liked these kids dearly, but their questions kept coming endlessly and it was beyond his capabilities to answer all of them. One day, he shall ask how his mother dealt with it when it came to him and Loki.

"I don't want to be ladylike. I want to be like the Lady Sif!"

"Why, what's the _Lady_ Sif is like?"

"Well, she is all tall, and beautiful, strong and... Oh," she said as the meaning of what she just said dawned on her, "But does that mean that if you're a lady and grown up you can still fight?"

"Yes. Wretched be the one who'll try to stop you."

" _Even_ if somebody is like me?" she asked, tying the blue sash in a neat little ribbon around her waist.

That one question hit him in the gut.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean a... Freak," she whispered, her head downcast. Thor knelt down by her side and lifted her chin with his fingers.

"Agate, you're anything but a freak."

"But the others from the other ward said so."

"And that was cruel from them. But trust me, I have seen some freaks and you're nothing like them. You're a six year old pup with a special ability and the capability to be anything."

" _Anything_?" Thor laughed at the familiar sly look on her face, then ruffled her straw-like blonde hair.

"All right, so I might have exaggerated. A little. But you can be many things, just don't let what people like the children say from the other ward get to you."

"Can I be your bodyguard?" That forced him to chuckle.

"That's a question for another day, and it shall be answered, I promise. For now though, run along or the good Sister will be angry with us again. And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"No," the girl grinned, shook her head in agreement, then darted off towards a big lanky elf woman who watched them with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

* * *

Despite all his happiness, however, for some reason he felt dark clouds forming over his head.

Father got more and more sullen over the last few months, as, mostly due to his age, councillors believed he was growing more stupid and fallible by the day. This was how the wizened crones and codgers explained that Odin didn't start a crusade against anything, that either spent their days on two legs or four, but instead, as they saw it embraced and placed them above his own people.

Oh, the horrors they must have been going through when they saw their grandchildren play with those „furry abominations".

Frigga also grew more silent, which seemed to be originating from the same sadness that plagued his own feelings.

Loki was once more drawing back, and disappearing for days at a time. And when he returned, they couldn't get a word out of him as for where he was, what was he doing, and why, in the name of all the sacred weapons in Asgard's vaults would he not tell them? Was he not happy? Did he think they couldn't be trusted?

It was not an all too far fetched idea, no matter how Thor thought about it. He had certainly proven that people might be wrong to place their hopes in him, but Frigga? Loki wasn't a saint either, wronged or not, and he couldn't have had anything against the Queen who did nothing else, but support him.

"Yes, of course, I understand," the softly spoken words hit his head. Thor quickly hid behind the pillar he was just walking past then peeked out.

Loki was standing in the Small Garden, with a man who was most certainly not employed in the palace. He seemed trying hard to appear apologetic as so not appear hopeful. Unfortunately, his eyes seemed not to be under his command as they always turned onto the small satchel at his brother's hip.

"Really, 'm Lord. I wish I could have served with better news."

"You have served with _none_ , to be precise, friend."

"'m Lord," he bowed deeply, his eyes wander once again on the satchel. Loki smiled, but his eyes remained cold.

"You want your paymen, don't you?"

"The hardships I endured... For your sake..."

"Take it, then get out of my sight," Loki said with barely contained disgust as he threw the money at the man, "And don't breath a word of it to anyone."

"Certainly. You know you can trust me," the man said and quickly scurried away.

The shifter looked after him long, with calculation in his eyes, before turning.

"You can come out now."

"And here I was thinking myself a master at hiding."

"I could hear you breathing a mile away. You saw everything?"

"Depends on how long ago it started," Thor said, then asked half-jokingly, "Not planning another _treachery_ , are you? People say third time is the charm, but it'd be quite hard for you to climb out again."

"Could be. _You'd_ never realise until it's all over though."

"I'm not so immersed in marvelling at myself anymore..."

"That much."

"As to not see when something is going on with you," he finished is sentence, placing his hand on Loki's shoulders, "But now, speak truly, even if it has never been your forte. What's ailing you?"

"Mostly the weather. Way too sunny. I forgot how hot it can get during the summers."

"Loki," Thor said, trying to sound as brotherly as he could, "We worry about you. Even father, though he'd never say, and there's no surprise. We'd help you if you'd simply allow us to."

"You can't," he answered, smiling, "At least not yet."

"Listen..."

"I'll tell you when I feel like it's good for you to know. Possibly mother. If the two of you will still feel like aiding me. However others needn't know before it's time for them to. Will you be satisfied with this answer, or should I just transport myself out?"

Thor looked at his brother's face, still smiling, but with a hardness to it, then sighed.

"Very well. If it's _really_ not about your teenager plans of overthrowing father."

"I never wanted to overthrow him!" Seeing the Thunderer's quizzical stare, Loki conceded, "Okay. Maybe the second time. But I did nothing he didn't do when he was the same age!"

"Yes. Except that he turned on his own father only twice."

"Woe me, if my blood sire planned on assassinating him."

"And poisoning him with Sleep of the Beauty was the best course of action, after having me exiled, you decided."

"I did save the country from being ran by a pack of vengeful ice giant shifters out for blood, didn't I?" Loki asked, stopping in front of his rooms' main door, "I admit, I was young, foolish, hating myself – a midget ice giant, and a shifter one at that, as if it was some cruel joke of Nature -, and the fact that you'd soon claim the throne, so I _might_ have not seen clearly."

Thor chuckled at the choice of words.

"Calm yourself, brother. I believe your own exile did all inch of your midget shifter giant-ness of you good – you are a lot worse at hiding your emotions."

The door was slammed shut in his face.

"I meant that as a compliment!"

Loki answered something obscene which he couldn't hear due to the muffling charms on the entrance. It left him grinning like a madman, anyway.

* * *

 **My English was and is getting rusty, so why not oil it with some practice? And what's better practice than continuing my favourite fanfic I ever created after nearly two years, even if it doesn't have much to show quality or quantity wise?**

 **(And continuing the one I badly wanted to write, but always forgot about it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're upset about something," Jane stated looking up from her studies, "Is it your brother?"

"Am I that transparent?" Thor asked as he kissed the forehead of his wife-to-be before sitting down onto her sofa.

"Yes," she asked, pushing him away gently, so he was forced to recline on the pillows, "When it's your parents you just walk up and down. If it's the councillors who are bothering you..."

"Except one, who never could," he said, which earned him the flash of a smile before she continued.

"If it's the other councillors who are bothering you, you sigh a lot. However, in case it's your brother you just... Stare ahead of yourself. Seeing nothing, hearing nothing – as if you're dead to the world. It can be quite scary, actually."

"I like how you notice things."

"Stop with the flattery, you're still not getting in my bed tonight. I want to finish this paper," she indicated at the long, long parchment, scrawled in the blackest ink, sitting on her desk beside the half-molten candle, "Also, you like nearly everything I do."

"Especially when you get ink on your nose," he said, scratching his own.

"What?" she yelled, then began scrambling quickly towards her mirror, across the hills of books and studies, "You'd have let me give a presentation with ink on my face?"

"And so? You're cute like that. Perhaps that could warm your contestants heart towards you."

"I don't want to be cute," she said with a frown which in his eyes just made her even more adorable, "What I want to be is finally recognised just as much of a scholar as any of them. Which I was, if you recall, in Midgard."

"Speaking of which; perhaps we could take a break sometime," he offered, "And then go and visit your homeland. Surely you must miss it."

"I do. Very much," she agreed, "But don't try to divert the topic. What's up with you and Loki?"

For a moment, Thor considered playing down the entire matter; but who was he to talk with about his worries, if not Jane?

"He's being... Withdrawn these days. And it worries mother. She knows he's up to something, but neither I nor her could get it out of him."

"And as she is worried, you're worried," she sighed, "All right, so unwanted piece of advice – don't be overbearing towards him, Thor. You mean it well, but I doubt that he is the kind to appreciate that."

Thor looked at her in shock.

"You think me overbearing?"

"You can be. A little. Yes," she laughed, her brown locks gaining a golden hint in the firelight as she turned once more towards her papers, "Just leave him be for some time. If he's not being self-destructive. It could be that he's still trying to adapt to his new circumstances. And anyway from what you told me, pestering him rarely brought you the desired outcome, did it?"

"Are you _defending_ him from _me_? The big bad wolf from the golden prince"

"That better be only mock-hurt on your face," Jane said, flipping a page in one of the thickest books the crown prince had ever seen.

"Why? Is it working?" he asked, leaning in closer towards her.

"Get out of here, you big man-child," she answered, adding in a thrown empty pen-keeper for emphasis, "I have work to do."

* * *

None of them came. Not one of those big-faced, wizened, thrice-cursed cream-eater so called scholars showed up to discuss her results.

It was not like she wasn't used to such handling, but it still managed to strike her soul and pride where it hurt the most. "Urgent conference concerning actually important matters," was their excuse.

Loki, who arrived after he saw the messenger leave, looked at her symphatetically as she packed up her things and closed the windows opened only a few minutes ago to let in some fresh air.

Which was unneeded apparently.

"I don't even know what I expected," she fumed, "Just what was I thinking? That I, some measly Midgardian woman could just come and show them that real science doesn't have to be held back by tradition? That change is necessary to step forwards?" she slammed a book shut, "I mean, I get it that they lived already three times my life, but seriously? For people claiming to be the most honourable, they are really... Really... "

"I know."

"And I could just... Ugh!" she groaned, hiding her face in her palms.

"I know," he said once again, at which Jane looked up, her eyes shooting sparks.

"And how would you know?"

Loki smiled at her, flipping in one of the books that contained an intricate illustration of the World Tree which named even the smallest systems.

"You forget that I might have been a prince, but I was never well liked."

"Right," she said, flustered. Loki might have been the one present, but he was not the cause of her current distress, "I'm sorry, I'm just so..."

"Frustrated. I understand. This must have taken months of work and secrecy."

"Jus two," she said flatly, "Much good it does to me now."

"Two?" he looked up, then nodded in acknowledgement, "Count me impressed, but I don't think you should give up just yet. Present it to Odin instead."

"Odin thinks I should just let Thor go and return to my fellow goats in Midgard."

"Ha. Classic him. But he has been wanting to get the Bifröst working again for ages and if your method truly works," he said, tapping at the device's plans she drew, "He'll be eternally indebted to you, whether he likes it or not which _you_ could turn to _your_ advantage."

"I don't know," she shook her head, feeling very tired suddenly, "If the translation is correct, it should but... We're just complete _savages_ compared to the old ones."

"Talk to Thor, then," he said, handing her notes back, as they exited the room, "And h _e'll_ talk to Odin."

"I was actually thinking of asking you. Thor lately has a lot on his mind."

"I'm sorry," he didn't sound sorry at all, "But I'd be really pushing my luck."

"Why? You're actually in his good graces now."

"Ah, and that's where the problem stems from. His. Not the councillors. I can barely can get the door to discuss _other_ matters."

"Speaking of which, how are the new reforms coming along?"

"Nicely. We even found a small number of enthusiasts concerning Shifter physiology and treatment, but..." Loki fell silent suddenly, and froze in mid-step. Jane followed his line of sight which led to a small, stunted woman with a wide grin on her face and only one sharp tooth in her mouth.

"I'm sorry Jane, I'm afraid our conversation must here."

"Uhh, yeah. Sure. You just... Go," she finished awkwardly as he was already walking away from her.

"What are you doing here?" the scholar heard the shifter hiss as he grabbed the crone by the arm and dragged her away towards a darkened hallway.

* * *

"I have news, Lo'd, and if yeh tea' my th'oat out befo'h I could speak 'em, yeh gunna be the so'hie fo' it," she answered as a matter of factly. Loki pressed down on her arm harder.

"Speak, then."

"My little ones found 'im," she said triumphantly, "The boy, I mean. Fa' fa' away in anothe's kingdom. Easy to get the'. Not easy to get to him."

* * *

Thor stretched as he placed Mjöllnir down on a stand, his back popping as he did so. Sif stood on the other side of the field, washing her sweaty face before attending to her sword in need of some honing. For some reason though, her eyes narrowed as she looked at him in a way they rarely did.

Surely she couldn't be that angry about being beaten in a fair match...

He nearly jumped out from his pants as a hand touched his shoulder.

"Thor," Loki said hurriedly, "I'd have words with you."

The man blinked in surprise.

"Now?"

"Yes," Loki said with a frown, pinching his nose, "Now. That is, if you still insist on knowing what business I am about."

"Uh, yes," he said, slowly. Something in his head was thumping. He must have hit it harder than he thought when he fell of the horse, "Just give me a second to clean up."

"Be meticulous about it," his trickster brother answered, "You smell like a pig. No. Wait. That's unkind to the pigs. And yet you gave me a hard time about wet dog smell..."

"All right, all right," Thor groaned, "But if you keep talking, I'll get to you later."

-f

"So?" Thor asked, sitting down as he was scrubbing his hair dry with a towel, "What is so urgent?"

"You can't tell about this to anyone. Not to your bride. _I_ will be the one to tell mother."

"Yes, yes. So?" Loki turned. His face was white as snow, the remains of the scars glinting in the candlelight, but his eyes were ablaze with excitement.

"I have information on the whereabouts of my older son."

"But that's... That's good news, isn't it? Then why all the secrecy?"

"Because, he currently _belongs_ to a trader who meddles in the pit fight business," his brother answered with distaste, "He's a slave per se. And what would an owner do when he learns that someone is looking for one of his slaves? Best case scenario, ransom him. Or he could kill and throw him in the gutter."

Thor nodded, however he felt as if something was something.

Just as Loki said, they could offer to buy the boy. But judging from his behaviour, apparently he didn't even consider that possibility.

"You want revenge, don't you?"

"That... Mongrel went to the lengths of spell-proofing his slaves. That is the reason why I was unable to find him for years. Tell me, would you settle for anything less?"  
Thor sighed.

"No. You're right. What would you have me do?"

He wished he could wipe off the crazed smile from his face. He had the bad feeling he had seen it before somewhere.


End file.
